The Ordinary Peace
THE ORDINARY PEACE jest sześćdziesiątym ósmym tomem mangi Bleach. Bleach All Stars Rozdziały 612. DIRTY Kapitanowie i wicekapitanowie otrzymują wiadomość od Urahary, by natychmiast stawili się w laboratorium 12. Oddziału. Naukowiec planuje włamanie do Pałacu. Opis: Występujące postacie: # Yhwach # Król Dusz # Ichibe'e Hyōsube # Ichigo Kurosaki # Rukia Kuchiki # Renji Abarai # Shinji Hirako # Marechiyo Ōmaeda # Mareyo Ōmaeda # Bazzard Black (wspomnienie) # Suì-Fēng # Momo Hinamori # Nanao Ise # Kisuke Urahara # Yūshirō Shihōin # Byakuya Kuchiki # Sajin Komamura # Tetsuzaemon Iba # Mayuri Kurotsuchi # Nemu Kurotsuchi # Orihime Inoue # Yasutora Sado # Yoruichi Shihōin 613. The Ordinary Peace Gdy Ukitake kończy leczyć rannych, Shinigami zaczynają przelewać Reiatsu do kul. Przyjaciele stają za Yhwachem. Opis: Występujące postacie: # Ichibe'e Hyōsube # Ichigo Kurosaki # Yasutora Sado # Orihime Inoue # Yhwach # Shinji Hirako # Kisuke Urahara # Jūshirō Ukitake # Yumichika Ayasegawa # Ikkaku Madarame # Isane Kotetsu # Hanatarō Yamada # Kiyone Kotetsu # Sentarō Kotsubaki # Shūhei Hisagi # Kenpachi Zaraki # Nanao Ise # Rukia Kuchiki # Renji Abarai # Suì-Fēng # Marechiyo Ōmaeda # Yoruichi Shihōin # Ganju Shiba 614. KILL THE KING Po dostarczeniu niezbędnej do otworzenia bramy substancji, pozostali Visoredzi wdziewają szaty Shinigami. Ichigo atakuje Króla Dusz. Opis: Występujące postacie: # Rukia Kuchiki # Shinji Hirako # Lisa Yadōmaru # Hachigen Ushōda # Hiyori Sarugaki # Love Aikawa # Momo Hinamori # Suì-Fēng # Kisuke Urahara # Kenpachi Zaraki # Jūshirō Ukitake # Nanao Ise # Renji Abarai # Ikkaku Madarame # Yumichika Ayasegawa # Shūhei Hisagi # Byakuya Kuchiki # Yoruichi Shihōin # Orihime Inoue # Ichigo Kurosaki # Yasutora Sado # Ganju Shiba # Yhwach # Ichibe'e Hyōsube (wspomnienie) # Król Dusz 615. All is Lost Po śmierci Króla Dusz światy zaczynają ulegać zagładzie. Opis: Występujące postacie: # Karin Kurosaki # Yuzu Kurosaki # Król Dusz # Ichigo Kurosaki # Orihime Inoue # Yasutora Sado # Ganju Shiba # Yoruichi Shihōin # Yhwach # Kisuke Urahara # Ikkaku Madarame # Yumichika Ayasegawa # Suì-Fēng # Renji Abarai # Rukia Kuchiki # Kenpachi Zaraki # Jūshirō Ukitake # Shinji Hirako 616. ミミハギ様 Ukitake oznajmia, że zastąpi Króla Dusz. Wyjaśnia okoliczności swej choroby. Kyōraku odwiedza Aizena. Opis: Występujące postacie: # Yhwach # Orihime Inoue # Ichigo Kurosaki # Król Dusz # Keigo Asano # Mizuiro Kojima # Soldat # Bazzard Black # Renji Abarai # Jūshirō Ukitake # Kisuke Urahara # Rukia Kuchiki # Mimihagi # Marechiyo Ōmaeda # Suì-Fēng # Kenpachi Zaraki # Ikkaku Madarame # Yumichika Ayasegawa # Shinji Hirako # Byakuya Kuchiki # Sentarō Kotsubaki # Kiyone Kotetsu # Shunsui Kyōraku 617. Return of the God Prawa ręka Króla Dusz przywraca równowagę. Choć Kyōraku odpieczętowuje jedynie usta więźnia, uwolniony Aizen wychodzi z mroku. Opis: Występujące postacie: # Sōsuke Aizen # Jūshirō Ukitake # Rukia Kuchiki # Kisuke Urahara # Mimihagi # Kiyone Kotetsu # Sentarō Kotsubaki # Kenpachi Zaraki # Ikkaku Madarame # Yumichika Ayasegawa # Shūhei Hisagi # Byakuya Kuchiki # Renji Abarai # Nanao Ise # Yhwach # Orihime Inoue # Yasutora Sado # Ganju Shiba # Yoruichi Shihōin # Ichigo Kurosaki # Król Dusz # Suì-Fēng # Marechiyo Ōmaeda # Momo Hinamori # Shinji Hirako # Shunsui Kyōraku # Lisa Yadōmaru # Hachigen Ushōda # Love Aikawa # Mayuri Kurotsuchi # Nemu Kurotsuchi 618. The Dark Arm Aizen rozmawia z Kyōraku. Ichigo zatrzymuje Yhwacha, a Yoruichi przystępuje do stworzenia nowego Króla Dusz. Opis: Występujące postacie: # Sōsuke Aizen # Shunsui Kyōraku # Yhwach # Król Dusz # Mimihagi # Ichigo Kurosaki # Yoruichi Shihōin 619. The Betrayer Uryū atakuje dawnych przyjaciół. Yhwach zdziera Mimihagiego z kryształu Króla Dusz. Opis: Występujące postacie: # Ichigo Kurosaki # Yhwach # Grand Fisher (wspomniany) # Sōsuke Aizen (wspomniany) # Yoruichi Shihōin # Orihime Inoue # Ganju Shiba # Yasutora Sado # Uryū Ishida # Pernida Parnkgjas 620. Where Do You Stand Po rozmowie z Kurosakim Uryū zrzuca przyjaciół w dół. Yhwach decyduje się pochłonąć wszystko, co należy do Króla. Opis: Występujące postacie: # Ganju Shiba # Yasutora Sado # Orihime Inoue # Pernida Parnkgjas # Uryū Ishida # Ichigo Kurosaki # Gerard Valkyrie # Askin Nakk Le Vaar # Lille Barro # Yhwach # Mimihagi # Renji Abarai # Rukia Kuchiki # Shūhei Hisagi # Shinji Hirako # Kisuke Urahara 621. THE DARK CURTAIN Gdy do pogrążonego w ciemności Seireitei spada horda stworzeń, Shinigami próbują walczyć. Z pomocą przychodzi Sōsuke Aizen. Opis: Występujące postacie: # Jūshirō Ukitake # Sentarō Kotsubaki # Kiyone Kotetsu # Kisuke Urahara # Lille Barro # Gerard Valkyrie # Askin Nakk Le Vaar # Yhwach # Król Dusz # Jugram Haschwalth # Pernida Parnkgjas # Shūhei Hisagi # Shinji Hirako # Suì-Fēng # Marechiyo Ōmaeda # Ikkaku Madarame # Yumichika Ayasegawa # Renji Abarai # Byakuya Kuchiki # Rukia Kuchiki # Sōsuke Aizen 622. The Agony Shinigami reagują na widok uwolnionego Aizena. Aby całkowicie unicestwić czarne stwory Aizen używa potężnego Hadō. Opis: Występujące postacie: # Rukia Kuchiki # Renji Abarai # Sōsuke Aizen # Shunsui Kyōraku # Shūhei Hisagi # Ikkaku Madarame # Yumichika Ayasegawa # Marechiyo Ōmaeda # Suì-Fēng # Byakuya Kuchiki # Sentarō Kotsubaki # Shinji Hirako # Isane Kotetsu # Kisuke Urahara # Hachigen Ushōda Odniesienia Nawigacja en:THE ORDINARY PEACE ru:Том 68 Kategoria:Tomy